Stay With Me
by VaaleeJC
Summary: —"Mikasa, prométeme que seguirás tu vida, aún que yo ya no esté." La chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, de solo pensar no ver más a Levi le revolvía el estómago y su corazón se encogía. —"Lo mismo va para ti, tienes que prometerlo."
1. La traición

**Hola otra vez, quise comenzar esta historia porque se me vino a la cabeza y no la esperaba perder, así que aquí esta, espero les guste**

**PD: SNK ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Nos habían rodeados dentro de una iglesia en ruinas, había sido una batalla larga que aún no tenía fin. Traidores, había sido una trampa y caímos directo en ella, Levi se encontraba sobre el tejado peleando contra 2 tipos, Eren corriendo para salvar a Armin de un hombre que estaba listo para cortar su cuello, Sasha y Connie tratando de arrancar porque eran demasiados hombres y era la mejor opción, Jean intentaba llegar hacia a mi al verme y yo… Yo estaba herida en un costado de mi estómago, no era una herida o al menos eso creía. Quizás la adrenalina me hacía sentir que no eran tan grave, porque la sangre que ensuciaba mi uniforme me decía otra cosa.

Estaba agotada, el cansancio por la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearme, pero no me rendiría. Debía proteger a mi familia, debía proteger a la persona que hoy era lo más importante para mí.

Flash back.

—"Mikasa, prométeme que seguirás tu vida, aún que yo ya no esté."

La chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, de solo pensar no ver más a Levi le revolvía el estómago y su corazón se encogia.

—"Lo mismo va para ti, prometemelo."

Sellaron la promesa con un beso. El silencio y sus miradas lo había dicho todo, era una promesa.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y allí estaban, peleando por sus vidas. Mikasa oía en la lejanía la voz de su azabache gritar su nombre, quien no podía acercarse debido a que los traidores no dejaban de atacarlo. Mikasa se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo afirmando con una mano temblorosa la espada y con la otra apretando la herida. Jadeaba del agotamiento, levantarse le resultó una tarea difícil. Cuando ya se hallaba estable, el tipo que tenía en frente mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa al ver a Mikasa en ese estado, la había herido debido a que se distrajo mirando como 5 tipos se avalanzaban contra Levi. La chica con sus últimas fuerzas alzó su espada y corrió en dirección del hombre que tenía en frente y dio fin a su vida en un movimiento rápido y el tipo cayó al suelo, la chica gastó sus últimas energías, ya no podía sostenerse en pie y fue cuando se desplomó en el suelo, sus ojos iban cerrándose lentamente y el ruido de las espadas chirriando se oía cada vez menos para la chica.

—¡MIKASA!. — Lo último que pudo ver fue como Levi corría en su ayuda olvidando al resto que lo seguía. Vio al chico en el suelo con dos manos afirmando su cabeza y la rodilla de un tipo sobre su espalda reduciéndolo. Estiró su mano en dirección a donde se encontraba Levi y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en Levi se podía ver la desesperación en su rostro. Terminó por cerrar sus ojos y perder de vista esos ojos azules que adoraba tanto.

* * *

— Despierta — oyó una voz femenina y sintió una mano sobre su hombro que intentaba despertarla, más sus ojos se sentían tan pesados y le dolía todo el cuerpo. — Mikasa despierta.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver esos ojos color miel otra vez, creía que estaba muerta y se había reunido con todos los demás soldados que habían caído en las innumerables batallas, pero sabía que era una vil mentira. No tenía la cercanía suficiente con esa mujer para ser unas de las primeras personas que vería después de morir, no después de su historia en el pasado.

Flash back.

—¿ Tu amas al capitán verdad? — Mikasa con su rostro serio miraba fijamente a la chica que había realizado la pregunta. La mujer se incómodo con su mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿ A qué se debe tu pregunta Petra? — no le gustaba que indagarán en su vida y mucho menos una mujer que a leguas notaba como se derretida cada vez que su capitán le dirigía la palabra, aunque fuese para ordenarle a limpiar los establos o incluso los baños.

— Es que ambos se ven tan cercanos, cuando entrenan es como si hubieran nacidos sincronizados, sus movimientos tan naturales y ágiles. Además, su comunicación es buena y los he visto, he visto al capitán como te mira a la distancia y… — se detuvo al ver que la chica comenzaba a darle la espalda, pero continuó hablándole firmemente a la chica. — por favor, si no estás interesada en el capitán… ¡ayudame a que se fije en mi!.

Era un acto desesperado de parte de Petra, pero a Mikasa en vez de conmoverse se molesto con la chica la miró con el ceño demasiado frunció, se aproximó hacia la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros y en casi un susurro le dijo:

— No puedes obligar a alguien que se fije en ti, ni menos pedir ayuda de una manera tan desesperada, valorate antes que nada. Y mi respuesta a tu pregunta es: si, lo amo. — se apartó de Petra, para dejarla de pie sola en medio de un pasillo. Mientras caminaba oía los sollozos de la chica en la lejanía. Había sido dura con la chica, pero era mejor cortar todo de raíz antes que siguiera sufriendo por un amor que no sería correspondido.

Una semana después de esa charla con Petra, a la chica la enviaron a una misión de espionaje de la cual nunca regresó. Todos los del escuadrón se vieron afectados, incluso Mikasa. Que a pesar de la charla que tuvieron no sentía odio ni nada en contra de la chica. Nadie manda al corazón, se repetía cada vez que recordaba ese día.

Fin del flash back.

No se había dado cuenta que su herida había sido limpiada y tratada, hasta notar una venda alrededor de su cintura. También pudo notar que se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyada sobre un pilar y sus manos se encontraban atadas alrededor de este. Intentó soltarse y miró confundida a la joven que no apartaba su mirada de Mikasa, más no la veía, se notaba perdida en algún pensamiento.

—¿ qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy atada? — la mirada de Mikasa eran como cuchillas, pero Petra no demostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin color. — Petra, ¿de qué va este juego? Tú habías muerto, todos vimos los restos de tu uniforme con sangre y… ¿donde estamos?.

La desesperación en Mikasa crecía e intentaba soltarse las amarras de sus manos, pero al hacerlo la herida le dolía, más no dejaba de intentar. No contó en lo que pasaría, hasta que sintió los dedos de Petra presionando fuertemente la herida de la chica, Mikasa soltó un grito y se retorcía intentando liberarse del dolor que Petra le estaba ocasionando.

— escuchame Mikasa. — quitaba lentamente su mano y observaba sus dedos que había sido bañados en la sangre de la herida de Mikasa que nuevamente se había abierto. — no estás en posición de hacer preguntas. Si cooperas puedes que recibas atención médica para volver a cerrar tu herida, por el momento soy yo quien da la última palabra, decide. ¿Cooperaras conmigo y me dirás la nueva ubicación del cuartel?

La mujer que Mikasa tenía frente a ella no era la Petra que conocía, era totalmente diferente, en sus ojos no podía verse a la mujer tierna y atenta con todo el mundo que algún día fue, solo podía ver en ella oscuridad y odio en su mirada. Pero Mikasa no se dejaría intimidar por la mujer, su mirada de fiereza no se apartaba de los ojos de Petra, a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento, de estar agitada debido a la lucha por apartar la mano su ex compañera, no dejaría que esta se diera el lujo de verla flaquear.

— Vete a la mierda — escupió esas palabras que había aprendido de su amado, de tantas veces oirle decir a su comandante, Erwin. Siempre se enfadada con él tras sus reuniones y cuando abandonaba la oficina le gritaba esas palabras. — no te diré nada.

— espero que ambas lo disfrutemos entonces — volvió a hundir sus dedos en la herida de Mikasa, la chica gritaba tan fuerte que su voz se oía ronca. Intentaba apartar a Petra pateandola, pero ella se había sentado sobre el regazo de Mikasa, para evitar ser golpeada.

¿Que había sido de la dulce chica que un día fue? ¿Habría sido Mikasa la culpable de su cambio? se preguntaba todo eso mientras se dejaba ir por el dolor causado por Petra.

* * *

—¿ Qué haces de pie? Debes descansar, todavía no te recuperas del todo — la joven de anteojos se acercaba a su amigo preocupada, quien estaba sentado en el ventanal de la habitación. — al menos dime que has comido algo y has tomado la medicina que te deje en la mesa.

¿Que hago aquí Hange? Debería estar allá afuera buscándola, debería estar a su lado protegiéndola. — miraba la puesta de sol que estaba por comenzar, su mirada perdida más allá del bosque demostraba preocupación. — ¿Por qué se la habrán llevado?.

Hange miraba con tristeza a su querido amigo, verlo de esa manera, tan inquieto siendo que a él nada lo inquietaba, la consternaba. Se apoyó en el umbral de la ventana y suspiro pesadamente. Ella también no comprendía porque el enemigo se había llevado a Mikasa, pero era seguro que no era para nada bueno. Tuvieron suerte de llegar a esa iglesia a tiempo, justo cuando tenían reducido a todos los soldados del escuadrón de Levi, pudieron defender a sus compañeros y salir casi ilesos de aquella masacre, habían tenido grandes bajas y tuvieron que noquear a Levi que no dejaba de pelear con Erwin para ir tras Mikasa, el resto de soldados tanto Eren como Armin caminaban con rostros abatidos, uno que otro sollozo de parte de Sasha y el silencio de Connie y Jean. Habían perdido a una gran soldado. Pero Levi sabía que ella seguía con vida, podía sentirlo. Aunque el tiempo estuviera en contra, él la encontraría.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, tengo el capitulo de nuevo pendiente pero no me he olvidado del, pronto lo subire.**

**nos vemos!**


	2. Comienza la misión

**He regresado! Jeje, espero que les guste el capitulo. **

**PD: SNK no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. **

* * *

Una semana después.

— comiencen el plan de rescate, envíen a soldados a reconocer la zona, esta vez no quiero fallos. — el comandante se movía por los pasillos camino a su oficina dando órdenes, Levi lo seguía en silencio. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión minutos antes donde el comandante le ordenó guardar silencio y seguirlo a su oficina.

Al entrar Erwin tomó asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio y Levi se quedó de pie a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El joven se hallaba molesto, no le había autorizado ir solo en busca de la joven Ackerman. El comandante entendía la posición del chico, pero necesitaba el apoyo de su mejor soldado y amigo. Las cosas no pintaban muy bien dentro del cuartel, nadie confiaba en nadie y aún habían soldados que estaban demasiado heridos para ser enviados a alguna misión. Por suerte Levi pudo salir casi ileso de su última batalla, salvo por algún pequeño corte en uno de sus brazos y en una de sus piernas pero nada tan grave. Cada vez que Levi veía sus heridas recordaba la que había visto en Mikasa, era una gran herida, que si no era tratada podría complicar a la chica para poder defenderse.

— Tienes que confiar en lo que te digo Levi, no la lastimaran. De haberla querido muerta, la hubieran matado ahí mismo, algo traman. — algo había comentado anteriormente Hange.

Cuando llegaron a rescatar al escuadrón de Levi pudieron detener a 3 de los traidores y habían estado intentando sacarles algún tipo de información, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar. Eso inquieta más al azabache, quería traer de regreso a Mikasa.

— Entonces déjame ir por ella, sabes que puedo hacer esto solo — la desesperación en sus palabras hacía que el comandante dudará más, no quería que su mejor arma muriera por un acto de estupidez, debían planear bien esta misión. — te daré un maldito día más y si no haces nada me iré solo por Mikasa.

Con su mano a punto de abrir la puerta oyó a su comandante decir firmemente.

— Deja de actuar como un adolescente y vuelve a ser un soldado — estaba molesto, aguantar a Levi estos días había sido demasiado agotador para él. — recuperaremos a Mikasa, te doy mi palabra.

Levi lo miró por última vez y salió de la oficina. Caminó un par de pasillos más y se encontró con Eren y Armin, mirándolo sin saber cómo acercarse a hablar.

— ¿Qué les pasa mocosos? — su mirada era de pocos amigos, pero no era que tuviera otra. Solo con Mikasa podía relajar su mirada, con ella se sentía cómodo. — espero que estén listo para la próxima misión.

— ¿Está seguro que Mikasa sigue con vida capitán ? — la expresión del chico rubio era de tristeza y preocupación por su querida amiga. Levi solo asintió.

— Confío en usted y que traerá a Mikasa de vuelta, estaremos dispuestos a lo que necesite de nosotros capitán. — Eren habló con determinación y haciendo el típico saludo con la mano sobre el pecho. Levi sintió que no era el único que quería a la azabache de vuelta.

Caminó en silencio hasta su habitación, cuando llegó se sentó en la orilla de la cama y frotó su sien. No había dormido lo necesario desde ese día. Cerró sus ojos y sin quererlo vino a su mente aquellos ojos grises que echaba tanto de menos.

Flash back.

— ¿ Por qué trata así a Eren? Solo quiere su aprobación y usted lo único que hace es humillarlo — los ojos de la chica demostraban rabia, pero Levi cuando la miro a los ojos no logró concentrarse y se perdió dentro de ese mar de plata, no sabía porqué era así con el chico, tal vez era porque tenía el privilegio de estar cerca de la chica que ahora lo estaba defendiendo.

— El mocoso no necesita de una niñera Ackerman, vuelve a tu formación. — a pesar de que no quería que se fuera, no dejaría que pasara sobre su autoridad, la chica a regañadientes volvió a su sitio. — bien, si crees que trató de humillar al mocoso con este combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces pelea conmigo.

Mikasa sabía cómo peleaba el capitán, era ágil al momento de atacar y defenderse, nadie le había ganado en un combate y la chica nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra él, pero siempre lo observaba. Le gustaba su manera de desenvolverse en una pelea, era como si hubiera nacido siempre estando alerta. La chica dio un paso al frente y hizo el típico saludo.

— Estoy preparada capitán. — Ya en posición, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, eran tan veloces, se formó un círculo de personas alrededor de ellos impresionados, las mujeres vitoreando el nombre del capitán y los hombres el de Mikasa.

La pelea llevaba unos 10 minutos desde que había comenzado, se habían olvidado del resto que los observaba y ya comenzaba a notarse el agotamiento en ambos, en sus frentes se notaba unas pequeñas gotas de sudor debido a que no habían cedido en ningún momento, pero ninguno se veía dispuesto a hacerlo, hasta que el capitán realizó un movimiento que pilló desprevenida a Mikasa y la redujo, cayendo al suelo y el capitán sobre ella afirmando ambas manos en los costados del rostro de la chica.

— Suficiente. — el subir y bajar del pecho del capitán evidenciaba el cansancio que la pelea le había causado, mientras observaba a la chica que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, agitada de la misma manera que el capitán y sin notarlo él también estaba sonriendo — se acabó el entrenamiento, regresen al cuartel.

Se levantó de inmediato, su cuerpo se había tensado al ver esa sonrisa, por muy pequeña que hubiera sido le había causado un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo. Pensaba que la chica había sentido la misma conexión que él durante la pelea.

— la próxima vez, no perderé. — lo miró unos segundos de más y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

No entendía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero lo único que tenía claro era que quería que esa "próxima vez" fuera lo más pronto posible. La joven Ackerman lo dejaba descolocado, lo hacía sentir emociones que creía que no poseía.

Fue ese día cuando se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por esa chica de cabello azabache y piel blanquecina. Después de eso quiso saber un poco más de la azabache llamada Mikasa.

Fin del flash back.

— por favor no te vayas tú también. — cerró su puño con fuerza, dentro de su mano se hallaba una cadena de plata que iba a obsequiar a Mikasa cuando volvieran de su última misión. Había tardado tanto en escoger una para la chica, hasta que se decidió por una en forma de media luna con pequeñas piedritas negras incrustadas.

* * *

Había sido trasladada a un calabozo, su herida estaba mejorando poco a poco, desde el incidente con Petra, habían procurado curar su herida otra vez. Pero a pesar de la mejora de su herida, su estado era desastroso, no se había bañado en una semana, la poca comida que se le daba no era suficiente, querían que estuviera débil para que no intentará escapar, pero que no muriera de hambre o por alguna infección a causa de su herida.

— Buenos días Mikasa — saludaba Petra desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Mikasa escondió su rostro con su cabello, odiaba sentirse tan débil y más odiaba que Petra se burlara de eso. — te ves fatal, creo que hoy te toca un baño.

La chica entró al calabozo con un balde con agua, mientras que los soldados que custodiaban la celda la apuntaban con sus armas. Esta vez la azabache la miró con fuego en sus ojos, quería golpear cada parte de su estúpida cara para borrar esa sonrisa. Petra le lanzó el agua en toda la cara y se río de la chica que se hallaba en el suelo empapada. Arrojando el balde a los pies de la chica y saliendo del calabozo aún riéndose. Mikasa pateó lejos el balde con frustración.

— te arrepentirás de esto tarde o temprano Petra. — Se apartó el cabello mojado del rostro y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

Se sentía tan indefensa y odiaba sentirse así, al menos el saber que Levi seguía con vida juntos a sus demás amigos la mantenía con algo de esperanza. Alcanzó a oír a los soldados que custodiaban su celda que había llegado el escuadrón del comandante minutos después de que ella había quedado inconsciente en la batalla. Oyó unos pasos acercándose a su celda, pensó que sería Petra otra vez, pero se equivocó.

—¿Necesitas más agua? — Auruo estaba de pie observando a Mikasa. — lamento lo de Petra, a veces se pasa de la raya. Ten. — Le depósito en el suelo un balde lleno de agua y ropa limpia.

Mikasa observaba recelosa, no se iba a desvestir frente a él y los soldados que la vigilaban.

— Fuera. — dijo tan alto que los soldados pudieron oírla. No rechazaría el agua ni la ropa, necesitaba un baño.

Auruo solo asintió y les ordenó a los soldados abandonar el calabozo unos minutos.

— tienes 10 minutos, con eso será suficiente. — Se dio media vuelta para caminar a la salida. — luego hay que volver a limpiar tu herida. — y abandonó el lugar.

Se lavó como pudo con la poca agua que le habían dado y pudo cambiarse de ropa, le habían dejado la misma ropa que traía, pero la diferencia es que estaba limpia y sin rastros de sangre. Se quitó la venda que se encontraba en el costado de su estómago y observó que estaba sanando bien a pesar de todo, aún dolía pero ya no se abría. A los minutos entraron otra vez los soldados junto con Auruo.

— ahora te ves mucho mejor. — decía con una sonrisa amistosa, pero que a Mikasa no la convencía. Si bien Auruo le había ayudado estos últimos días trayendo comida y agua, también a un soldado con vendas y ungüentos para tratar su herida, pero sabía que él cumplía con las órdenes que se le daban. No podía confiar en él. — Si necesitas algo solo dime y tratare de conseguirlo.

— déjame salir de aquí y matar a Petra. — la mirada tan fulminante de Mikasa logró que Auruo se intimidara, sabía que Petra se merecía el odio de la chica, pero la forma en decir que la mataría logró que sintiera un escalofrío, porque no mentía al decirlo.

— algo que pueda cumplir sin que yo también muera — decía con una risa nerviosa y sus manos en alto. — solo debes cooperar con nosotros Mikasa, buscamos lo mismo que ustedes, libertad.

— ¿A costa de que? ¿De la mía? ¿Engañando a tus compañeros? ¿Matandolos sin un poco de remordimiento? — escupía cada palabra como si fuera veneno para Auruo y sintiera todo lo que había hecho por su ansiada "libertad" — nos traicionaron.

— ¡Ellos nos traicionaron primero! Escondiendonos la verdad, todos los secretos que hay detrás de todo esto — Mikasa abrió sus ojos al oír aquello, pero no entendía lo que Auruo decía. — podemos salvar a la humanidad y no lo sabías. Ellos te han mentido todo este tiempo.

— no se de que hablas, pero de seguro es una mentira más. — Se sentía confundida, pero quería sacar más información y al ver que Auruo se encontraba alterado, podría sacar provecho de eso.

— el comandante Erwin sabe la verdad. — guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Su semblante cambió a estar triste. — iré por tu comida.

Auruo abandonó el lugar dejando a Mikasa más confundida que nunca, no sabía qué verdad era a la que se refería. Un gran dolor de cabeza vino a ella y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez.

* * *

— ¡Comandante encontramos el escondite de los traidores! — un soldado había llegado corriendo a la oficina de Erwin quien se encontraba charlando con Hange de la misión.

—Bien hecho soldado, actuaremos de manera cautelosa y los emboscaremos, quiero que averigüen cuántas personas hacen guardia y sus cambios de turno, atacaremos cuando hayamos recolectado esa información — el soldado asintió y realizó el saludo. — Hange avisale a Levi para que prepare a su escuadrón.

— Por supuesto. — contestó alegremente, sabía que está noticia tranquilizaria a su amigo y volvería a concentrarse en la misión principal para él, salvar a Mikasa. Salió de la oficina en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, sabía que el joven cuando se encontraba molesto o algo lo perturbaba iba a ese lugar a entrenar.

Y no se equivocó, Levi estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, pero sentado mirando al cielo. Hange se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Puedo? — señalando a su lado para poder sentarse, él chico sin mirarla asintió. — ¿cómo siguen tus heridas?

— No es nada, ya están mejor. — contestó secamente, pero no sonaba molesto. — ¿qué quieres cuatro-ojos?

— Te traigo buenas noticias, encontraron el escondite. — Levi volteo a verla sorprendido, esa si que era una buena noticia. — aún falta un poco de información para poner el plan en marcha, debemos esperar un poco más.

— Lo sé, he estado actuando como un idiota estos días, pero se como son los pasos para realizar una misión. — bajo la mirada, se sentía desmotivado por no poder actuar enseguida, pero esta vez no perdería la cabeza y actuarían como un idiota. — confío en que estará a salvo.

Hange asintió y se dedicó a mirar el cielo con su amigo, quería que su amigo volviera a sonreír más seguido, ya se había acostumbrado. Además, Mikasa se había convertido en una amiga más para la chica con gafas, también la quería de regreso.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! **


End file.
